Willowsong
Description Willowpaw is a white she-cat with brown patches on her face, chest, back, paws, and belly, fluffy fur, a stumpy tail, and light blue eyes. Willowpaw never leaves a friend behind and (almost) never leaves a place without making a new one. She is the definition of loyal. Willowpaw is alive to this day. History Willowpaw, then known as Willow, first appeared watching a SkyClan patrol in a bush. When the patrol had past, she saw the setting sun and climbed a tree to sleep in it, dreaming of playing mossball with her brother Smoke. When she woke up, Willow saw a hostile looking SkyClan tom and fled towards a twoleg nest where she was captured by a twoleg named Bob and shoved in the back of his truck. There were three other cats in the truck named Domino, Velvet, and Sandy. Domino died of starvation shortly after Willow's arrival. When Bob stopped the truck to get rid of the body, the she-cats ran out of the cage. Sandy was captured, and Velvet couldn't forgive Willow for letting Sandy go and drove her away. Willow laid down in a clearing to rest and received a visit from one of The Wisps. The Wisp gave her a mouse and they became friends. After the Wisp left, Willow met a cat named Vixen, who whispered a strange message, "The Vixen cannot survive without the Willow. Soon they will be reunited." After traveling together for a while, the two cats came across HeatherClan's camp. Led by Vixen, the cats snuck in. The twosome hid in the bramble wall to spy on the HeatherClan cats. They fell asleep and were discovered by Heather, Red, and Rose. After the loners woke up, they found they were allowed to stay after a conversation with the leaders. A little while later, Willow decided to go hunting, catching a thrush and a vole. On her way back to camp, she stopped to rest by the rock pile. Three rocks fell on her, and Vixen came running to help. She pushed the boulders of Willow and Willow was saved. However, she had broken her leg and her tail had died, so Vixen had to cut it off. A moon later, Vixen and Willow asked to leaders if they could become apprentices. The leaders agreed and they became Willowpaw and Vixenpaw. Willowpaw was apprenticed to Applesplash, and Vixenpaw was apprenticed to Birchfang. However, Vixenpaw heard a noise at the bramble wall and went outside. Willowpaw followed her to find the noise had come from a cat named Flutter who was Vixenpaw's littermate. Willowpaw, Vixenpaw, and Flutterpaw slept together. Before Vixenpaw woke up, Willowpaw had left the camp. Willowpaw was in the Forest when Scarlet attacked her, scratching her so badly she fell unconscious. When Willowpaw regained consciousness, she was in a hollow tree. She silently willed the clan to rescue her. More coming soon! Trivia * Willowpaw suffers from Nyctophobia, a severe fear of the dark. * One night when she was three moons old, her family was attacked by foxes and only her and Little Snow survived. * Willowpaw got her name because she was born under a willow tree. * Vixenpaw and Willowpaw are related because the two cats share the same father. This explains why Vixenpaw's parents said reunited when they had never met. * Willowpaw is Bolt78625's main character. Character Pixels 1 Willow - Kit Version.png|Kit Version Family Father Fire: Deceased, Residence Unknown Mother Amberlight: Deceased, Residence Unknown Sisters Slash: Living Little Snow: Living Brothers Jaggedfang: Living Ambusher: Living Smoke: Deceased, Residence Unknown Falcon: Deceased, Residence Unknown Leaf: Deceased, Residence Unknown Siblings Eleven unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Half-Sisters Vixenfeather: Living Flutterfur: Living Whisker: Living Quotes Ceremony Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Bolt78625 Category:HeatherClan